Big Bang Kamehameha
& or & |similar='Final Kamehameha Dodohameha' }} Big Bang Kamehameha (ビックバンかめはめ波) is a combination of Goku's Super Kamehameha and Vegeta's Big Bang Attack used by Gogeta as his most powerful technique in his Super Saiyan 4 form. Overview First, the user puts both of his hands in front of him, palms open and hands turned up at approximately a 90 degree angle. Then, he fuses together the tremendous energy of the Super Kamehameha and the Big Bang Attack into a large, whitish-blue energy sphere with excess energy radiating off of it in the form of small waves. From this energy sphere, he fires an extremely powerful, shockwave-like beam that damages the target severely, if not killing them outright. Vegito uses an attack similar to the Big Bang Kamehameha during his battle against Super Buu.Dragon Ball Z episode 269, "Meet Vegito" The attack is powerful enough to destroy Super Buu's left arm, part of his antenna, and the bottom half of his body. However, Super Buu manages to regenerate from the damage he received and continues the fight with Vegito. Gogeta uses the Big Bang Kamehameha during his battle against Omega Shenron, the product of Syn Shenron's absorption of the seven Dragon Balls. After reversing Omega Shenron's Negative Karma Ball into a positive blue energy sphere to dispel the veil of negative energy covering the Earth, Gogeta declares that he has only one more task to perform. He then fires the Big Bang Kamehameha at the Shadow Dragon, seemingly killing him. However, Omega survives, but in his Syn Shenron form; the force of the attack has caused him to regurgitate all but one of the Dragon Balls. Sensing victory, Gogeta tries to use the Big Bang Kamehameha again to finish off Syn Shenron, but because of the tremendous power he possesses (and because Gogeta plays around too much during the ten minutes of fusion), he defuses back into Goku and Vegeta before he can launch the finishing blow. Appearances in Video Games In some video games, Gogeta's ultimate attack is the 100x Big Bang Kamehameha, a much more powerful version of the move which deals a high amount of damage. In the anime, Gogeta only uses this technique while in his Super Saiyan 4 transformation, but in Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai, Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road, Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team, the ''Raging Blast'' series, Dragon Ball Kai: Ultimate Butōden, and Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi, he can use it in his Super Saiyan form as a super attack. In Budokai Tenkaichi 3 and Tenkaichi Tag Team, this attack is the only Blast 2 attack that can travel through a Super Explosive Wave and harm the person using it. In fact, Big Bang Kamehameha, Gohan's Father-Son Kamehameha and Bros. Kamehameha, Super Vegito's Final Kamehameha, and Super Perfect Cell's Solar Kamehameha are the only Kamehameha waves that are strong enough to pass through Super Explosive Waves. Trivia *Though the firing stance for this attack does reflect that it is a hybrid of the Big Bang Attack (hands in front of user) and the Super Kamehameha (two-handed fire), it is also actually somewhat similar to that of the Final Flash. Gallery Gogeta BBK dbgtepisode60 309.jpg|Gogeta charges the Big Bang Kamehameha Dragon Ball Z - Buu's Fury (U).png|Super Gogeta using a Big Bang Kamehameha against Super Janemba in Buu's Fury BBK1.png|Gogeta prepares the Big Bang Kamehameha in a cutscene from Infinite World BBK2.png|Gogeta prepares the Big Bang Kamehameha in a cutscene from Infinite World SB2BigBangKamehameha.jpg|Gogeta fires the Big Bang Kamehameha in Shin Budokai - Another Road Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Beam Attacks Category:Combined Techniques